Ca ira
by Jaya
Summary: After the Millennium.


Title: Ca ira  
  
Author: Jaya  
  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Category: NW  
  
Disclaimer: Rosa and Silas belong to me. The concept of the Night World   
doesn't. Neither does Quinn.  
  
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe and my only link to the outside   
world. At: jacey111@yahoo.com. or rainbows@purpleturtle.com. You decide.   
  
Summary: After the Millennium.  
  
Note: This was my attempt at a more somber/dark fic. This is my second NW fic  
so be nice.  
  
********  
CA IRA  
********  
  
My head hurts and someone is screaming. Their wailing voice goes on and on   
without fail.  
  
It is me.  
  
It was supposed to work out, make the whole world better.  
  
It wasn't supposed to end like this! The world a place of smoke and fire,  
where barely anything can live.  
  
The Millennium I see now was just the final Revenge of the Dragons.  
  
Why am I left? I was never particularly noble.  
  
I shouldn't have been fighting with Quinn or kissing my boyfriend Silas. I   
should have been ready.  
  
We were supposed to be on alert for the dragons, but we weren't.  
  
Then the word came by messenger.  
  
The dragons were coming early.  
  
We stood outside to face the Dragons and the Night world, but as the ranks   
formed I could see there was far too many for us to possibly fight.  
  
Silas kissed me softly and told me to stay safe.  
  
"I'll come back to you Rosa, don't cry. I promise I will." He then ran off to  
join the ranks.  
  
He was one of the first to fall.  
  
Only a handful of us remain, I realize now.  
  
The world was enslaved because we weren't ready.  
  
And now the dragons have withdrawn.  
  
When will this day of darkness end?  
  
*  
  
I think I'm going to sick from all this blood. Can you imagine? A vampire   
sick of blood?  
  
I don't know what I'll do. So many were killed.  
  
Too many.  
  
The land is awash with blood.  
  
The Earth bleeds in distress over the way the dragons live on it.  
  
But they don't care.  
  
I've seen humans herded up today, they're all in a pen, like animals.  
  
The dragons have left me alone for now.  
  
Why? I'm not certain. Maybe they're afraid that in my grief I'll do something  
mad.  
  
Yes that must be it.  
  
Grief stricken I suppose I could do anything, I mean my boyfriend is dead.  
  
All my friends are dead.  
  
Everything is dead.  
  
And I saw them die. I saw them all die!  
  
Why aren't I dead yet?  
  
Aren't I good enough? Do you have to reach some kind of standard to be   
allowed to pass-over into the After-Life?  
  
Is there something wrong with me?  
  
Why haven't the dragons captured me yet? Do they try to drive me to madness   
with this incessant waiting?  
  
I can't block out those final moments.  
  
The screams of agony.  
  
I recognized so many voices. I heard the pain in each and every voice.  
  
I heard the savage joy of the dragons.  
  
The awful flashes of magic when they changed shape and when the witches   
fought.  
  
I wish I was dead, like everyone else.  
  
Goddess knows I probably deserve it.  
  
* *  
A youngish looking dragon came up to me today, to see if I was over my wild   
mourning.  
  
And now I know why no one else has bothered me.  
  
"Caspian wants to see you." The young dragon said.  
  
Caspian, the dragon Prince wanted to see me.  
  
I was spared only because the Prince had seen me prior to the battle.  
  
Seen me, and wanted me by his side.  
  
I had to keep a tight rein on myself when I was brought before him. I was   
quivering like a, well a human.  
  
I stepped on my grief and allowed myself to be handed over to servants to be   
pampered and washed. To have my tears washed away.  
  
To be dressed in beautiful clothing once again.  
  
The prince came to me in the night, and when our bare skin touched then I   
felt it.  
  
"Soul-mates." I said bitterly and with some surprise he agreed.  
  
Of all my luck, I meet my soul-mate AFTER my friends are dead.  
  
Is this some kind of cruel joke?  
  
Is someone laughing at the shambles my life is in?  
  
My worries and most of my thoughts melt away as I begin to turn into liquid   
at this dragon's, no, man's touch.  
  
But one thing keeps me going through my new life and routine.  
  
Besides my soul-mate, one thing I learnt from Daybreak.  
  
From the Millennium War.  
  
Ca ira  
  
For the future.  
  
One day, one way.  
  
Ca ira.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
What did you think? Feedback, you know the drill.  
Jaya   



End file.
